


Sam & Jack - Wanted

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Wanted

 

This wallpaper is based on artwork made for an unpublished story written by [MtheT](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheT/pseuds/MtheT)

  



End file.
